The prophecy
by Ixiofim
Summary: A fortune teller had claimed Yuuri would gain great fame and fortune through marriage. However, Yuuri always wanted to make his own way in the world. Then one day, he finds his family missing and his dog killed. Shattered, he seeks solace with a handsome stranger, who happens to be non other than Prince Viktor of Revvoka.
1. Chapter 1

**_I know that I have other fics to finish. But, this is one idea I cannot get out of my head. I don't own YOI_**

* * *

'You are a lucky family.' The fortune-teller said, a hand on baby Yuuri's forehead.. 'A lucky family, indeed. Your son will bring fame and fortune to your land. He will marry into great wealth and fame, and be renowned in the world.'

'Really?' Hiroko's face lit up as she heard the good news. 'That is great.' The Katsukis were a rather ordinary family in the Hasetsu, which was a sleepy village not particularly well known for anything. To think that their son would be the one to bring fame and fortune to the land!

* * *

Twenty-three years later

'I've been talking to Minako.' Mari said. 'She says I have a good chance of being chosen as Chief after she retires.'

'That's great!' Hiroko said. 'We'd be so proud of you.'

'But she is also said that I need to keep other options open. That Nishigori is popular, and he would be tough competition.'

'Well, you can always take over the hot springs.' Toshiya said. Mari nodded. 'I know. But I have to look up other options as well'

Yuuri couldn't help being annoyed. His parents took such keen interest in his sister's career, and so little in his. the fortune-teller's prophecy had set his future in stone for him. He'd ,marry into fame and fortune. Never mind that he would have liked to create a life for himself rather than relying on marriage. He loved his family very much, but he couldn't help but wish they understood him better.

'Once Mari's career is fixed, we have nothing to worry about.' Hiroko said.

Yuuri couldn't stand it anymore. 'Oh? And what about me?'

'Yuuri.'

'Just because someone told me I would marry well, you think that's what I want. You never asked me what I wanted for myself. What if I did not want to marry at all?'

'Yuuri.'

Yuuri stormed out. He needed some time to himself.

* * *

Yuuri walked away in resentment. This happened to him every single time. Two years ago, the renowned ice-sculptor of Hasetsu took Yuuko as his apprentice, though Yuuri was equally good at the art. His reason, Yuuri was bound to marry into wealth anyway, so he had no need of a career.

He held no ill will towards Yuuko, though. She was his best friend-his only friend in Hasetsu in fact, other than her husband Takeshi Nishigori. He was also friends with Phichit, the son of the chief of a neighboring village. But, he rarely got to meet him.

He went to Ice Castle Hasestu, where Yuuko worked. 'Hi Yuuri.'

'Hi. If you don't mind...'

'Of course.' Yuuko led him to the sculpting area, where Yuuri started to work. Ice-sculpting always calmed him.

He worked to the wee hours of the night. Then, he looked at the clock. 'I need to go.' He said.

'Goodbye.' Yuuko said, as he went.'

* * *

'I am home!' Yuuri looked around. He couldn't see his family anywhere. 'Mom? dad? Mari?'

Then he saw him. Vicchan. Lying dead on the floor, with a knife through his body.

'Vicchan! Vicchan!' He started to cry. 'Vicchan.'

He had got Vicchan ten years ago, and he loved the dog so much. 'Vicchan. Mom! Dad! Where are you?' He started crying. 'I am sorry. I am sorry I shouted at you. Where are you? Please be okay.

* * *

Three Days Before

Prince Viktor Nikiforov of Revvoka watched Crown Prince Yuri Plistesky spar with their cousin, Mila Babicheva. He couldn't help being struck by admiration at the fact that young Yuri had already gained the proficiency to battle a senior member of the Kingsguard.

He sighed. he wasn't jealous of Yuri, no. However, it was hard to come to terms with the fact that while he had been raised to be as much as a royal as Yuri, it would be Yuri, not him who would take the throne after King Nikolai. For, though he was twelve years older than Yuri, and brave and proficient, he was not a Plisetsky by blood.

His biological parents were both commoners. His father had died of fever when his mother was pregnant with him. Two years later, she caught the eye of the recently widowed Crown Prince Andrei Plisetsky, who married her and raised Viktor like his own son. Viktor grew up to think of Crown Prince Andrei as his father, and his son, Yuri as his brother. Unfortunately, when he was fifteen, both his stepfather and his mother died.

There was a bit of a dispute over who should be the one to inherit King Andrei's position-Yuri or Viktor. However, the consensus was that blood was very important to the Revvokan people. Viktor was not a royal by blood, so he could not inherit the throne.

Even his cousins had more of a future than him. Mila was a senior member of the Kingsguard, and she would soon ascend to be its head. Georgi was engaged to Crown Princess Anya of Rimola, and he would eventually be the king of the small island nation. Viktor, on the other hand little interest in being a part of the Kingsguard, and while Prime Minister Yakov had pushed several marriage alliances to him, he rejected them all since he was a romantic at heart, and wanted to fall in love, before marrying.

He sighed. he needed time to think and figure out his life.

* * *

'I am going away for a while.'

His brother and cousins stared at him blankly. 'Viktor?'

'I need to figure my life out. You have your lives all figured out, but I don't. I'd like to travel a little, broaden my horizons...' He turned away. He had his mind mde up. Nothing anyone said would dissuade him.

'Viktor!'

'What?'

'We're coming too.'

'What? You don't have to.'

'Huh? You think you are the only one with troubles, geezer?' Yuri spat out.

'If you were not so self-absorbed, you'd have come to know that Anya broke her engagement with Georgi.'

'What!' Viktor was shocked.

'She seems to be in love with someone else. And I am thinking of leaving the Kingsguard as well.'

Viktor stared at Mila, open-mouthed. 'I don't think I can keep the oath of celibacy I have taken to join the Kingsguard. I am in love.'

'Who?'

'Sara Crispino.'

'Sara Crispino? Michele Crispino's brother?' Michele was one of the other senior members of the Kingsguard.

'Yes. Her. I love her.'

'And what about Yuri?'

'I...I don't think I have it in me to be king.'

WHAT!

'He wants to leave because of Otabek?'

'The envoy from Kazaria? What has he got to do with this?'

'Yuri's in love with him.' Mila said.

'I am not in love with him, hag!' Yuri said. But, if Mila was right, Viktor knew what the problem was. While same sex couples were accepted in Revvoka, the king would have to produce a heir. Blood ties were very important for the Revvokans. So, Yuri choosing a male partner would not be looked upon favorably at all.

'So, it is settled then. We'd all go.'

'


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Yuuri sat there, crying for a long time. He then stood up. He needed to be strong. He needed to find his family, and avenge Vicchan.

He decided to have a drink first. A drink would embolden him. He'd get the courage he needed.

He got a bottle of champagne, and poured himself a glass. He felt a sensation of relief as the liquid hit his throat. This felt good.

He poured himself another glass. Then another. And then, yet another.

He was drunk. Very drunk.

He needed to go out. He stepped out.

'Ouch!'

He cried slightly as he collided with a man. He looked up and gasped.

He was _beautiful._

Silver hair. Cerulean eyes. A fit body squeezed deliciously into tight clothing.

Before he knew it, big strong arms helped him up. 'Are you all right?'

Yuuri's mouth grew dry. 'Y..you are beautiful.' He slurred, drunkenly.

The man's face colored a little. Before he knew it, Yuuri was clinging onto him.

'You are so pretty. So pretty.' He ran his hands through his hair.'

'Are you okay? Shall I take you home?'

''My home is there.' Yuuri said, pointing at his house. 'But, I don't want to go there. I don't want to be without my parents and Mari. And Vicchan! Vicchan!' He burst into sobs.

'Who's Vicchan?'

'They killed him. I don't know where my family is.'

'Tell you what.' The man said. 'I'll take you to the inn where I'm staying. You can take rest there.'

* * *

Viktor's mind was in conflict with his body. On one hand he felt terrible for the man he had in his arms. On the other hand, he couldn't help being terribly aroused. He was clinging onto him, his firm round ass pressed against his groin. He was so attractive...

'Stop gawking at him, you pervert!' Yuri cried.

'I was not...'

'You said he lived at Yutopia, didn't you. I'll go and investigate.' Mila said. 'Yuri, are you coming with me?'

'I will come too. Anything to take my mind off Anya.' Georgi said.

'No, Georgi, you stay here and keep an eye on Viktor. See that the pervert doesn't try anything funny.'

'Hey!' Viktor protested, and went back to staring at the sleeping man. He looked so pure, so serene. He had a nice smell as well. Who would hurt this pure, innocent cutie?'

* * *

'I recognize the make of this knife.' Mila said, withdrawing the knife from the corpse of the dog. 'It is made in Carnia.'

'Carnia? King JJ's kingdom?'

'The same. And what's more, this is of a special make, used only by the military, or royal guards. So, this can mean only one thing.'

'That JJ was responsible for this?'

* * *

Tears fell from JJ's eyes as he thought of what he had done. Three innocents kidnapped. A dog killed. A boy left all alone.

He had no choice, really. He had to do it. Or, the love of his life would be put to death, by _them._

'I am sorry.' He said. Then he spoke the one name that gave him courage, the one person he was committing unspeakable acts for. 'Isabella.'


End file.
